My Untouchable
by zippybn
Summary: A young and maybe confused young man reflects on his undying love for another. But is that love only one sided? COMPLETED warning slash pairing
1. My Untouchable

**OK people just thought I'd slip in a note before my story.**

**This story was written to a challenge a dear friend wrote for me, and i wrote one for her (Jayne Stepp- see her story- ).**

**It's a little strange so beware. This is my first time writing a SLASH adn this is also my first story that I've put up.**

**SO please be kind and read and review :P**

**_enjoy_**

**_ - zippybn_ **

* * *

**My Untouchable**

I look at him.

So smug.

So uptight.

So vain.

So arrogant.

And yet still so beautiful.

I watch him as he rises from the table and almost glides out of the great hall. My heart drops a little at the loss of his presence.

I think it's safe to say that I love him. As to –why- I don't think anyone could answer that. After all the years of turmoil, teasing, belittling and sneering any one should have the right to question my love. They'd say I was given a potion or maybe put under a spell. And I guess they would be right in a sense. I was put under a spell. His spell. But not the kind from a wand.

Everything about him entrances me.

Things he does…

Things he eats…

Things he wears…

Things he says…

Things he might think about…

Things he…

Just everything!

Everything about him mesmerizes me!

And yet at the same time as feeling above the clouds in love, I know just as well that my love for him is a curse. A burden upon my shoulders.

Why you may ask? Because of who he is. He is an untouchable. Not because he's taken or anything like that. No it's because of our differences.

Although it is said most relationships thrive on differences. But this one could never work.

I can't even say it's because he hasn't noticed me or doesn't know I exist, because he does. And maybe that's one of the many problems that add a brick to the barrier between us.

What else helps build that frustrating wall?

Our families…

Our backgrounds…

Our history…

Our past…

Our lives…

And yet I have feelings for him. My attraction to him. And his hate for me.

Sometimes he comes to me in my dreams. These dreams I love. Different scenarios always run through my mind. Scenarios where we live in a world where we can be together. But I'm not stupid enough to believe them. As much as I want to, they will probably only ever be fantasies.

_Why must it be this way?_ I wish to say to him. _I love you can't you see? You're my one and only! _

But I know I could never say that.

I yearn for him 24/7 but does he even give me a passing thought other then when he torments me in between classes?

I can't stomach my dinner any more so I excuse myself from the table and slowly walk towards the dormitories. I need rest. No what I really need is _him._

I can't help my feelings. But I still must ask myself –why him-? What has he ever done to win my heart over so easily?

So deep in thought I don't even realize I have already made it up into my shared room and am standing in my pajamas, ready for bed already.

If only I could share his bed I think sadly. To be snuggled up to his strong angular frame.

I slowly doze off to sleep with only him on my mind.

_I am standing in the great entrance hall alone. But what am I wearing? I stare down at myself in horror. I am wearing an outfit I recognize from a muggle movie, snow white and the seven dwarves. I begin to hear music coming from the great hall so I hesitantly wander over to the large doors. The doors open just before I can reach for the handle. What I see before me has me stupefied. The whole seventh year, my year, are dancing inside all dressed up as a muggle movie character. But not just any kinds of movies. Cartoon Disney movies. I was completely bewildered. And yet I felt myself looking for that one person. The one person I felt could make it all right. His eyes caught mine and in a surprising move he began to find his way to me._

"_Follow Me," he growled huskily taking my hand._

_Of course I didn't need telling twice so I trailed behind him._

_Where was he taking me? Not that I cared too much and I certainly wasn't going to question him._

_We began to descend down the stairs I recognized to be the ones leading to the dungeons. All I could hear was our rhythmic breathing and the clicking of my high heels upon the stone cobbled floor._

_He pulled me into a room and it wasn't until he pushed me onto the desk that I realized this was Professor Snape's office._

_Yet I didn't care. He was slowly taking my dress off my shoulders teasing me with butterfly kisses along my collarbone. _

_I was left only left in my underwear and he climbed on top of the desk with me knocking a peculiar pink pot plant off in the process. _

_My lips found his in a tantalizing kiss. The passion between us was unbelievable. I felt his tongue push against my lips waiting for an invitation into my mouth. I opened my mouth to receive his tongue and there we explored each other's mouths with our tongues._

_My hands found his shirt and didn't waste any time with the buttons. I ripped it off him to relieve his bare beautiful skin. I pulled away from our fiery kiss to examine his body._

_He was beautiful in everyway. _

_From his broad shoulders down to his defined abs._

_At that moment the door opened and some one walked in. _

_We both broke away immediately looking guiltily at our feet. We were in for it now. This might even lead to expulsion._

_But here all of a sudden I didn't care. After what just happened. I'd never forget that and I knew I could live off that memory of the feel of his body against mine and the taste of his mouth for the rest of my life._

_I finally tuned into the livid Professor Snape's rantings._

"…_A disgrace!…what would…disgusting…"_

_He seemed to struggle with his words but frankly I didn't blame him. What we were doing on his desk, I kind of agreed with him. Understood his anger. Yet I didn't regret any of it. I wouldn't take any of it back._

_In the corner of my eye I saw _him_ turn to me and say, "I love you. Never forget that!"_

And that's where I woke up in a heavy sweat.

It was a dream. Almost a nightmare but not for the normal reasons one might think. Not only did he torment my thoughts during the days but also here he was again in my night imaginings. In my dreams he had never said those words to me. I knew it was a dream but I couldn't help feel enlightened by them.

And to top matters, Snape walked in on us.

If Snape hadn't walked in, how far would we have gone? I am almost scared to think of it. If we had gone the whole way. I don't think my mental stability could withstand it. Emotionally I would have been torn.

Strange it might sound. Me talking about having my heart torn out over something that might have happened in a dream but to me it felt real. More real then anything else in this world.

I had never even gone that far with him in my dreams. Which I think is odd since I have been dreaming of him for over two years almost now.

I couldn't handle this debating of my feelings any more. I needed some fresh air so I decided to go for a walk and try to clear my head.

I silently crept out of my shared dormitory and out through the common room. Once outside I had no idea where to go.

I allowed my feet to carry me to where ever I obviously subconsciously wanted to go.

After about ten minutes of walking I found myself in the astronomy tower.

Thankfully I didn't meet any teachers on the way up.

I looked out over the serene and tranquil splendor of the Hogwart's terrain.

The view was beautiful.

The light of the moon gliding peacefully over the still lake. The fresh clean cut lawns. Even the mysterious forbidden forest held magnificence to my eye.

The door behind me suddenly opened.

And in _he_ walked. The man of my long term thoughts.

I didn't say anything. Neither did he. He just came and leaned on the windowsill with me.

Some how the air between us, instead of vibrating thick of love versus hate, it was clear, calm, passive and peaceful.

"Potter" he said gently with a nod of his head.

"Malfoy" I replied in the same matter.

"I have a confession to make," he said softly

My heart was pumping so fast that I was sure he could hear it.

"Is that so? Do tell," I said

"I had a dream about you tonight. About us. Ummm…together"

My eyes widened in surprise. Was it possible he had the same dream as I?

"Together?" I asked nonchalantly

"Well you know…" Draco said, his eyes darting to everywhere but me.

"No, do inform me, Malfoy" I said, keeping my casual tone, playing dumb as to discover exactly what he meant to the last detail before I said or did anything stupid.

My heart was still racing. He was so close. Our mouths only separated by a mere two or three feet.

"You know exactly what I mean Potter!"

"Do I just? Well what if I don't?" I refused to look at him. I felt as if I was sitting in limbo. If I just continued to stare out at the lawn I could pretend.

I could pretend that he meant what I so desperately wanted him to mean. And if I looked into his eyes, it would be there that I would see the truth.

Did I really want to know the truth though?

Whether it was love or hate, I didn't want to know.

"Don't play games with me Harry"

"Oh it's Harry, now is it? What happened to Potter?"

"Potter died the instant I began to really see you" He trailed off softly

My mouth fell open. Did he really just say what I thought he said? Were my dreams finally becoming reality or was this just another game of his? Another twisted ploy to wrench out my heart?

"But…" I said stupidly

Draco finally turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

In those micro second moments I studied the face I grew to know and love so well. His pointed, angular face. With his dazzling, yet piercing sliver orbs for eyes. His thin, soft, moist looking lips. Oh how I wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth of his.

"Harry, I think…I…I…I…mightloveyou" He hurriedly finished

I stared pointedly into his eyes for any signs that he was lying to me but all I could find was true, raw honesty.

He sighed, looking down, "I love you Harry"

I couldn't help my self. I kissed him almost bruisingly and then it became more passionate. Our tongues found each other and they played and danced almost inside our mouths.

All at once I felt as if a damn had broke. More emotions flowed into my heart it seemed. Relief, liberation, passion, release and most certainly love.

My hands found their way to his silky blonde hair and his found their way to my body.

I finally felt complete.

I finally had my wish

I finally achieved my dream

I finally had hold of my untouchable…

** THE END**

_or is it?..._

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too bad for you people. **

**But Please, I'm interested to hear exavtly what you think. All criticism is welcome. **

**Toodles for now...**

** - _zippybn_**


	2. Challenge

To all those curious as to what sort of challenge Jayne Stepp set me, I have generously typed it out and so here it is

Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

Rating: Any

Length: 1000+ words

Must Include:

At least first base

The colour pink

A pot plant

Something must take place on Professor Snape's desk

They must be caught together

There must be a dance

Must include high heels

Must include one of the Golden Trio cross dressing

A muggle movie.

Well until next time…

Toodles

-zippybn


End file.
